


By the Sea

by mytholora (shipsinkandsails)



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: Drabble, F/F, its really short tbh im laughing, prompt from tumblr, ultimate friendship goals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 10:00:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7797457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipsinkandsails/pseuds/mytholora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short drabble about Wheesa's iconic beach date in Japan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	By the Sea

It still feels so unreal. She’s watching the same sunset, the same deep, never-ending ocean, the same sky with Hyejin.

They’re still together. Still as inseparable as they were a thousand lifetimes ago.

Wheein squishes the soft sand with her feet, wiggling her toes and giggles. She hears Hyejin laugh softly beside her.

“It’s been such a long time since we visited the beach, hasn’t it?” Hyejin murmurs, the cooling ocean air carrying her voice with it.

“Too long.” Wheein says. “I want to come here again. With Byulyi-unnie and Yongsun-unnie next time. All four of us.”

Hyejin nods her head, moves her hand to rest over Wheein’s, intertwine their fingers together, squeezes tightly once.

“I’ll bring the fireworks,” Wheein continues, squeezing back. “It’ll be just like the time in Busan.”

“Right now, it’s just us. Just us two.” Hyejin says. “Promise me. After everything’s done and gone. We’ll still have us.”

Wheein looks over, sees Hyejin looking at the ocean wistfully, hair sweeping across her cheeks, before her eyes meets Wheein’s.

“Right now, at this moment, and forever.” Wheein says. “I promise.”

Hyejin’s smile is a blessing and Wheein keeps every memory she has ever had of it in her mind, in the silent book of memories she never wants to forget.

* * *

 

from [this](http://eternal-moomoo.tumblr.com/post/149086076500/jellykersten-midnightshon-a) tumblr prompt/fic request

**Author's Note:**

> wheesa is not my expertise pls forgive me


End file.
